


【浩汉宇宙】弟弟生氣了怎麼辦?

by question2357



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/question2357/pseuds/question2357
Relationships: Kim yohan/Kim wooseok





	【浩汉宇宙】弟弟生氣了怎麼辦?

生氣的🐰跟安撫弟弟的🐠  
但……？

從拍攝地回到宿舍，金曜漢一句話也不說的換好鞋走回自己的房間，磅的一聲用力的關上房門。

“曜漢怎麼了？吃火藥啦！”站在客廳的韓勝宇拿著剛從回程路上順道買來的晚餐，轉頭看著還站在玄關換鞋的金宇碩。

“生氣了。”金宇碩將自己的鞋子放入鞋櫃後，用兩隻手指擺在頭上比出長角的動作，“剛剛在車上就不說話了，看來很生氣。”

韓勝宇無奈的搖搖頭，拍拍金宇碩的肩膀，“去吧。”

“曜漢xi～”金宇碩打開房門，看著躺在床上的金曜漢，“我們曜漢怎麼了？”

金曜漢抬頭看一眼，賭氣的轉過身背對著金宇碩，面對著牆壁閉著眼裝睡。

金宇碩好氣又好笑的看著金曜漢的背影，關上了房門，故意啪噠啪噠的拖著腳步走近金曜漢，搖搖金曜漢厚實的肩膀，“曜漢xi～？”

金曜漢不睜開眼也不回頭，堅決的留個背影給金宇碩，還發出“哼！”的一聲。

金宇碩嘆了口氣，知道自己有錯在先，爬上床趴在金曜漢的身上，下巴抵在對方結實的胸膛上看著對方因生氣而下垂的嘴角，稍稍抬起頭就能親吻對方。

“曜漢吶，生氣了嗎？”金宇碩輕輕的親一下金曜漢的嘴角，看著對方仍緊閉著的雙眼，靠在金曜漢的胸膛上看著對方。

“不理哥了嗎？”金宇碩撒嬌著在對方的頸部蹭蹭，金曜漢睜開眼看了一眼，又“哼！”的一聲閉上眼睛。

“真的不理我？”金宇碩從金曜漢身上坐起，扁扁嘴。

平常自己撒撒嬌賣個萌，金曜漢就會傻笑回應自己。自己要是主動親一下金曜漢，金曜漢的氣就消得差不多了。這次怎麼自己嬌也撒了、親也親了，金曜漢還一副死魚樣。

金宇碩有點惱羞成怒的看著金曜漢。

乾脆一不做二不休的拉下金曜漢運動褲的褲頭，低頭含住對方的性器，聽見對方驚呼一聲，抬頭看，金曜漢瞪大著眼看著金宇碩。

“哥……。”

“不是不想理我嗎？”金宇碩瞪了一眼金曜漢，又低頭將對方的性器含入口中，用舌面貼著對方的慾望再用舌尖舔舔對方慾望的頂端，再含入用力的吮吸著。

“哥……。”金曜漢伸手推了推金宇碩的肩，“好了，我快……。”

金宇碩含著金曜漢的性器搖搖頭，賭氣的含到根部，不適感讓金宇碩皺起眉頭，忍住眼角的淚水給對方個深喉，金曜漢忍不住的射在金宇碩的嘴裡。

“哥、對不起。”金曜漢看著抬頭臉上帶著淚痕的金宇碩，嘴角還有自己白濁的體液，心疼的用大拇指擦去哥哥的淚水，“我不該跟你生氣。”

“……知道就好。”金宇碩伸出舌舔去嘴角的白濁，吻上金曜漢的唇。

“我只是……生氣哥怎麼可以毫不反抗就穿那麼短的褲子。”金曜漢下垂的狗狗眼委屈的看著金宇碩，一臉討拍。

金宇碩聞言，靠在金曜漢的懷裡蹭蹭對方的肩，“我看你很喜歡才穿的，所以你不喜歡嗎？”

“怎麼可能不喜歡！”金曜漢瞪大著眼，“但是……不喜歡別人看。”

“管別人幹嘛！”金宇碩親親委屈巴巴盯著自己的弟弟，“我是穿給你看。”

“那私底下再穿嘛！”

“私底下我有穿褲子的機會嗎？”

“……也是。”金曜漢點點頭，“哥不能像之前一樣走*端莊的性感嗎？”

“好吧！那你還生氣嗎？”

“不生氣，只是委屈。”金曜漢用下巴抵著金宇碩的頭頂，緊緊的抱著懷裡的哥哥。

“那要不要再給委屈的小兔子一點補償呢？”金宇碩抬起頭對金曜漢眨眨眼。

“當然要！”金曜漢用力的點點頭，但肚子卻不爭氣的叫了起了。

金宇碩聽見後毫不留情的大笑起來，“我們還是先去吃飯吧。”抬手摸摸金曜漢蓬鬆的頭髮，輕捏對方的後頸。

“那補償呢？”

“吃完晚飯後補給你。”

*🐠404時期因穿得多不露肉又性感而被hg網民稱為端莊的性感。

*想起🐠在某節目情景劇中扮演疑似出軌的男友卻讓扮演女友的女MC向他道歉，所以文中也改成虐自己（？）換來對方道歉的🐠，真是腹黑🐠


End file.
